The Kitsune 20
by dragonupgost
Summary: A rewrite of my previous "The Kitsune" story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Just Another Job**

"_There isn't just one universe but many. There isn't just one galaxy, there are many. So what makes you think there is only one me? Can you wrap your mind around the fact that there could be more than one you? A you that could be an insane murderer or perhaps a you that isn't even the same gender. So why don't we go on a trip and find out?_

_- Unknown_

* * *

The Barrett M82 is _the_ most powerful sniper rifle on the face of the planet. No other weapons is as accurate or as devastating at long range, as this little cannon. Firing rounds that are twice the size of most other bullets, this weapon will go through just about anything that dares to stand in its way. With a clip able to hold then of these monstrous bullets, no one wants to be on the business end of this rifle. It was for these reasons that Rose Wilson, better known as Ravager, loved this rifle so much. In fact, she loved it so much that she was currently watching her partner through the high powered scope, roughly one mile away from where he actually was.

She had met her _partner_, because no one was her boss, roughly a year ago when they crossed paths while going after the same target. Now, being her father's daughter, Rose initially tried to eliminate to competition but, for the second time in her life, she found herself completely outmatched. Even with her swords and every trick she knew, he always seemed to react at the last instant and even took her down with a single hit to the back of her head. What made it even worse was the fact that he stayed around until she woke up, just in case there was any serious damage to her head. What was even stranger than that was when he offered her a job working _with_ him. He was lucky that she didn't aim this huge ass cannon at his head instead of their targets, speaking of which.

"_Ravage, I'm entering the targets area, if you get the chance then take the shot,_" said a man from the other end of Rose's earpiece, his tone completely even while the one eyed girl placed her finger on the trigger.

"Hey Kitsune, you sure you can trust me with this thing? I could miss and hit you instead," she teased, the both of them knowing that she wouldn't betray him, she would die before she even got the chance to pull the trigger.

"_I'll guess that I'll just have to trust you_," was his response before the radio went dead, signaling that the conversation was over and that it was time to go to work.

One mile away, in an old rundown town that looked like it was from the old west time period, Kitsune stalked through the shadows like a phantom. His long black cloak practically made him invisible in the moonless night and the way his eyes glowed made him look far more monstrous than he actually was. Now many would wonder as to why someone of his skill would be looking for someone in such a rundown place and the answer was simple. His target thought they could hide in a place no one would think to look, but Kitsune was _very_ good at tracking people down and managed to find this location in only a matter of weeks. Their target was the crime lord named simply "Hush" and what was left of his little gang, since so few escaped Kitsune's first attempt at destroying them.

"Ravager, switch to infrared and give me the location with the largest amount of heat," said Kitsune, perching himself on the peak of an old church, which was barely still even standing from the lack of maintenance.

"_Alright, I've got a large group in what use to be a bar, that'll be your best bet,_" said Rose before Naruto jumped off the top of the church and seemingly just vanished into thin air, almost like he was never even there in the first place.

Inside the dimly lit bar, Kitsune stood on the old wood ceiling and stared down at the group of ten men currently having some canned food, seeing as there wasn't even a gas station for the next hundred miles. Among the group was Kitsune's target, his bandage covered face being one of the only ways to identify him, but that was all Kitsune needed. Still remaining unseen by the group below, a black ball, no larger than a softball, formed in his right hand. With a little concentration, Kitsune turned that black ball into a spear that was as long as he was tall.

"Alright Ravager, let them know we're here," said Kitsune and only seconds later, three of the ten men's heads exploded in a shower of gore and brain matter.

In the three seconds it took for their minds to catch up with what just happened, Kitsune dropped down from the ceiling, impaling his spear right through a man's head. Four seconds for the remaining six men to pull out their weapons but by then Kitsune had already cut them down to four remaining men. When Hush and his three remaining men opened fire on their attacker, they hadn't expected him to twirl his spear at such a speed as to block their bullets.

"Ravager," two more men fell down dead,

"_Yea yea, don't get your panties in a bunch,_" Ravager snapped while Kitsune watched Hush and his remaining gang member run out the back of the bar, in the hopes of escaping both the sniper and Kitsune himself.

Calmly walking out after then, Kitsune saw them already a rather impressive distance away, given how quickly Kitsune walks. One more bullet shot right past Naruto's mask, grazing it ever so slightly, before blowing a hole in the other man's chest, leaving just Hush. Rose knew not to fire at hust, Kitsune always got the final kill, no matter what she tried, at it was a lot easier not being on his bad side for a few days. So, after forming the tip of his black spear into a trident, Kitsune threw it right at the fleeing criminal. Try as he might, the moment Kitsune was hired to take him out, Hush was a dead man, and now he had a trident sticking out of his chest.

"Pack it up, we're done here," Kitsune ordered, the trident turning back into a black ball before shooting back into Naruto's hand, dissolving into nothing a few seconds later.

(Kitsune's underground base)

Arriving in a flash of yellow light, Kitsune and rose immediately went to get out of their gear. Given the fact that they were the only two people in the cave system, which was cooled by three high powered generators because of how far underground they were. In fact, they were so far underground that they passed out of any country's jurisdiction.

"Are you going out again?" asked Rose, raking off her mask before adjusting her white eyepatch and taking her hair out of its ponytail.

"Yes," was Kitsune's short response, removing his own mask but the border between them kept it hidden from the daughter of the legendary terminator.

"Would you mind dropping me off at my apartment?" slipping out of her chainmail uniform, showing that she wore almost nothing underneath and wasn't even bothered if Kitsune turned around and saw her in such a state.

"I'm leaving after my shower, if you want to go then be ready by them," with that said, Kitsune took a towel and walked from the locker room and into the only showing in the entire base, seeing as he was the only one that lived there.

Now many wouldn't know this but when Kitsune beat Rose so many months ago, she grew almost infatuated with him. Rose saw an obstacle to overcome whenever Kitsune bested her in something, she saw someone more skilled than her own father and wanted to prove she was as strong or stronger than him. Everything she did, when concerning Kitsune, was to prove herself to _him_ and, in doing so, prove she was better than her father. Just the thought of Slade made Rose's self inflicted injury burn, as if it was reminding her as to who she wanted to really be better than. So that led Rose to be rather obsessive about Kitsune, getting all the information she could on him, studying everything she could about him until it was lodged inside her mind forever.

In fact, she was obsessed with him in almost every way possible, even sexually, which was why she just snuck into the large bathroom, not making a single sound as she walked across the white tile ground. Held in her right hand was the very same blade that she used to remove her own left eye, and this time her target was the back of Kitsune's neck, the weakness of every living creature alive. Once she was close enough, her breath being held in her lungs and her heartbeat steady, Rose brought back the sharp blade and brought it forward. Then, just like every time she tried this, Kitsune swiftly spun around and caught her by her wrist, the blade stopping just a hair away from his bright blue eyes.

"Getting closer," Rose grinned up at him, stepping into the steaming water while Kitsune took the knife from her hand, she offered no resistance.

"The first few times were a surprise Ravager, now it's becoming predictable. What's the point in doing this?" asked Kitsune, completely unphased by his current state of undress or even Rose's similar state.

"Maybe I just like being in the shower with you," she was taunting him now, telling incomplete answers to his questions, just like what he does to her when it comes to anything important about him.

"Then simply ask, there's no point in bringing a knife," Kitsune lazily tossed the knife to the other side of the bathroom, making it land on the marble counter before turning around to continue his shower.

"I'm going to get you one of these days Kitsune, and I'm going to enjoy it," with that said, Rose walked out of the bathroom, not catching when Kitsune glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, watching her leave with mild interest.

About five minutes later, Kitsune stepped out of the shower and dressed himself in a casual blue shirt with a pair of jeans, and simple walking shoes. Walking out into the main area, where he both slept and worked, Kitsune found Rose waiting for him, dressed in her own civilian clothing but with her silver hair covering her eyepatch. Neither of them spoke to each other, they never did after those little moments, but Kitsune simply placed his hand on her shoulder and both of them vanished once again.

(Twenty Minutes later)

After dropping Rose off at her apartment, which was located in Gotham City, Kitsune then appeared in an apartment located in Gotham Heights. Kitsune came to this place at least once a week, even though the person living here said that he didn't need to. Raising his right hand, Kitsune knocked on the door three times before waiting patiently for it to open. When it did, the person who opened the door was a vietnamese woman in a wheelchair. She had black hair that ran down to the nape of her neck, dark eyes, pronounced cheekbones and lips.

"Paula," Kitsune greeted, never breaking eye contact with the woman.

"Naruto, you're late," said the former Huntress as she wheeled herself away from the door and allowed the blond haired man entrance to the apartment.

"Sorry, I had a job and it took longer than expected," Naruto watched while Paula wheeled herself over by the coffee table, where two hot cups of tea sat waiting for them.

"Well come sit down and tell me about your week," Paula said, a smile forming on her lips while Naruto sat down on the couch, taking one of the cups of tea.

"Of course."

* * *

**Well here is the first chapter of my rewritten "Kitsune" story. Naruto's Kitsune uniform still looks the same as in the previous story. So drop a review and let me know what you think of my comeback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just Another Day**

"_I'm not stupid, I know when to take the blame for the things that I've done, and when to pay people back for them. It was my fault that you wound up the way you did and so I'm going to do everything in my power to fix you."_

_- Unknown_

* * *

Paula Crock, once known as the villain Huntress, was one of Naruto's oldest friends, well the ones that were still alive. Despite losing the ability to walk, her first born daughter leaving while she was in prison for her crimes, and kicking her own husband out, she still hopes she could be a good influence on her remaining daughter. Still, she was only one woman and he disability checks, for being a cripple, often didn't cover all the things she and her daughter needed. However, the very person that was responsible for her being crippled also took responsibility and helped her. At first it was difficult not to be angry at Naruto, but over the years, Paula's anger faded and she was grateful for his help. In fact, he always came over once a week to spend time with her while her daughter was at school, so the ex-villain wouldn't get lonely in her apartment.

"And that's been my week so far," said Naruto finishing his cup of tea and the story of his week.

"Still so active, even after all this time. I envy your youth Naruto," said Paula, remembering back when she was still in her twenties and in her physical prime, unlike now.

"You're still full of youth Paula, in fact, to my eyes, you're even more beautiful now than when I first met you," Naruto smoothly said, earning a low chuckle from Paula, who tried to cover it with her hand.

"Still as charming as ever, but I suppose our time is up. Artemis should be home soon from school and you must have more important things to do than spend time with an old mother," with that said, Naruto nodded and stood up, making his way over to the front door with Paula right behind him.

"Naruto, before you go, have you heard anything yet?" asked Paula just as Naruto placed his hand on the doorknob, before he turned his head ever so slightly to look at the wheelchair bound woman.

"Only rumors of rumors. I have a feeling of where she might be but I don't want to get your hopes up if they don't pan out," Naruto responded, just before the doorknob turned from outside the apartment, making Naruto move back lest he be hit by the door.

The person, in the now open door, was a young female teenager, no older than maybe fifteen years old. She had olive-toned skin with long thick blond hair, which was tied back in a ponytail, and a pair of dark grey eyes. The girl had a slender but athletic build, showing that she constantly kept herself in shape. With all this information, which Naruto obtained with a single glance, the blond haired mercenary summarized that this was Paula's youngest daughter, Artemis Crock. Naruto had never actually met Artemis in person, only ever seeing pictures of her around the house, and had to say that she didn't look as much like her mother as the pictures made it seem.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked, placing her hands on her hips while narrowing her eyes at the taller blond.

"Artemis don't be rude, this is an old friend of mine that just dropped by for a visit," Paula said, her tone hard, showing that she didn't approve of the way her daughter greeted a complete stranger.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto greeted politely, holding out his hand.

"Artemis Crock," responded Artemis, shaking Naruto's hand before the older blond walked past her and out into the hallway.

"It was nice to see you again Paula, we should do it again soon."

"Yes, it was nice to catch up with an old friend.

Once out of view of any living person, Naruto once again vanished in a flash of yellow light. Naruto appeared back at his underground, immediately making his way over to his computer, which was probably bigger than needed but hey, he needed to spend his money on something. It was no surprise when he saw a message waiting for him, another job offer by the looks of it. The specifics of the job are said to located in Germany, of all places, and he was to receive further instruction if he accepted the job. Now Naruto wasn't tight for money, but he had never been to Germany before and this would be another good chance to stretch his legs. Pulling out his phone, attaching a scrambler to it so it couldn't be tracked, Naruto called the number listed.

"Where do you want to meet?" asked Naruto.

"Berlin, Germany, you have three days," then the phone went dead and Naruto got up to pack his things, it was going to be a long flight.

Three days later, Naruto woke up in the hotel he had been staying at in Berlin. With a duffel bag in his left hand and a heavy jacket to keep him warm in the snow. Making sure to pay for another night, Naruto took to the streets and waved down a cab. Taking the cab to the legendary Berlin Cathedral, the largest church in all of Berlin and the place where he was supposed to meet the person who contacted him. Deciding to take a few pictures for Paula, since she's never been to Berlin either, Naruto killed time by exploring.

"I take it that you're the man I hired?" the voice was clearly female but the accent was unmistakably Russian.

When Naruto turned to face the woman, he was surprised at how young, not to mention beautiful, she was. Roughly a head shorter than Naruto himself, the woman had long smooth black hair, dark brown eyes, and wore a female tailored business suit. In her right hand was a black leather briefcase and her stern gaze would make lesser men wet themselves. Just by looking at the way she held herself, Naruto could tell she had killed before, and was no doubt rather good at it.

"Yes,"

"Good, lets take a ride, shall we?" the woman asked, moments before a black limo pulled up next to them and she opened the door for Naruto to climb in.

Once inside, Naruto found that they were indeed alone, save for the camera hidden in the top left corner of the roof, but he wouldn't let them know that he knew it was there. Once the woman was in, and the door closed, the limo plugged itself back into the busy Berlin traffic. After ten minutes of silence, the Russian woman reached inside the briefcase, watching Naruto the entire time, before pulling out a file and handing it to the mercenary.

"During the end of World War Two, after Russia had taken control of this city, we discovered something hidden beneath The Chancellery. After we found Hitler's body, we also found the location of a hidden bomb buried here," the woman explained.

"It must be a much more dangerous bomb if you've called me in," said Naruto, looking through the file at old pictures of said bomb, having been taken by Russian photographers at the time.

"You are correct, the bomb is nuclear, the very first of its kind. Nazi scientist built it months before the Americans. We concluded that Hitler ordered it placed in Berlin itself, as a last resort in-case the Allied Nations invaded Germany's capital. We don't know what he was thinking but the Russian government of the time ordered that the bomb be left where it was and to be set off if Germany tried anything against the Motherland again. It was only after the reformation that we found the file with all the information concerning the operation, and we've discovered something troubling," the woman continued to explain, trying to find any hint of fear in Naruto's eyes at the mention of a nuclear bomb practically right beneath their feet.

"Let me guess, it isn't stable in the slightest?" asked Naruto, earning a sharp nod before he let a sigh escape his lips.

"Then inform the government or even the Justice League, they're more suited for this kind of thing than I am.

"Impossible, revealing that we had such information could spark another war, at worst, and put Russia in a port light at best. This needs to be handled under the table, so to speak, and you're the most qualified, considering you _talents_," she finished, not flinching under Naruto's piercing gaze.

"I want double my usual rate and then you can consider it done," said Naruto stepping out of the limo once it came to a stop.

"It's located directly under the main chamber. If this operation fails then all blame will be shifted to you, to protect the Motherland," with that said, the woman closed the limo door just moment before it sped off, leaving Naruto standing there on the sidewalk.

'Yea, I thought as much,' personally, Naruto hated working for governments. They always wanted him to clean up their messes but this was ridiculous, however, he did take the job so he better get prepared for tonight.

Later that very night, once everyone was at home and only a few people walked the streets, Naruto put on his Kitsune uniform and went to work. Leaving via the hotel room, Kitsune launched himself over entire streets, making his way towards where the _nuclear_ bomb was buried, still not believing he took the job. If all else fails, he could always contain the blast by molding his Gudodama around the bomb to contain the blast, although he wasn't sure if he would be able to survive the intense radiation. Still, he would cross that bridge when he comes to it, now he just needed to slip past the guards preventing him from entering the building. For a split second, Kitsune was surrounded by a gold aura, with multiple markings around his body, before vanishing in a burst of speed, so fast that no one could even track him.

Appearing just inside the building, having entered through an open window, Kitsune surveyed his surroundings. The place had heavy security, cameras that moved in such a way as to leave no opening, laser beams that will set off alarms, and lets not forget the army of guards both in and around the building. So, after cracking his neck, Kitsune ran through a series of hand signs

"Toton Jutsu," Kitsune whispered before his entire body turned invisible.

With this jutsu activated, Kitsune could simply walk right through all of this security without ever being spotted once. The only thing he really had to worry about was the lasers but, with his enhanced sight, he saw the beams as clear as day. After making his way to the elevator leading down, Kitsune simply stepped inside before opening the hatch inside and riding on the top, just in case there were more guards at the bottom. Remaining completely still, Kitsune absorbed the nearby Natural energy and entered his Sage Mode, giving him the ability to sense all other life in the immediate area. Smirking, Kitsune dropped back down into the elevator, glad that there wasn't anyone else where he was going. However, that smirk faded the moment the doors opened and revealed the size of the nuclear bomb, which was much larger than he had expected.

"Well shit," Kitsune cursed, as he slowly approached the bomb, as if a wrong step could set the damn thing off.

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much about that old thing, you should be more worried about us," said a voice from the old walkways above Kitsune.

When Kitsune looked up, his eyes widened at the small army of sword wielding men above him, with the lead man being all too familiar to the blond. Standing there was the even intimidating Ra's al Ghul, surrounded by his famous _League of Shadows_. Several years ago, Ra's tried to convince Kitsune to join the League of Shadows, but made the mistake of threatening him. Kitsune literally beat him to death, with his bare hands, before throwing him into his Lazarus Pit and simply leaving.

"Ra's, this seems like a little much just to sate your wounded pride," said Kitsune, hiding his surprise because he could have sworn that the place was completely empty.

"Oh this isn't for me. Attack!" Ra's yelled and, all at once, his League of Shadows jumped down at Naruto with swords drawn, aiming to end Naruto's life by stabbing him in multiple places at once.

"Fool, didn't you learn anything from last time?" Kitsune whispered as he formed a Gudodama in his right hand, which formed into a slender black staff.

Suddenly jumping up at the assassin's, Kitsune swatted four of them out of the way before landing right in front of Ra's, grabbing the old man by his throat. Swinging Ra's out over the ledge, Kitsune could see the little assassins grow tense in anticipation, ready to catch their master if Kitsune dropped, which said mercenary was currently considering. Kitsune was more skilled than any of these men and he could always throw Ra's into another one of his pits, but that would be a waste of time and he had a Russian woman to find.

"I see your skills are still just as sharp, old friend," Ra's choked out, holding onto Naruto's arm, trying to lessen the constriction on his windpipes.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't sever your head from the rest of your body?" Kitsune asked casually, his staff turning into a long katana, the blade moving the Ra's throat, drawing blood just by touching skin.

"Because I would be very unhappy," appearing behind Kitsune was the elusive Vandal Savage, a well admired super-villain and the oldest living human being, or so he thinks.

"I heard you're immortal, shall we test that theory?" questioned Kitsune, turning to face Vandal while still holding Ra's over the edge with his free hand.

"Yes, I apologize for the deception, but it was necessary to test your skill."

"You make it sound like a job interview," the masked blond said, while Vandal let out a low laugh.

"But that's precisely what it is my young friend. Ra's told me of you skill and seemingly inhuman power and so I became interested in you. We've been watching you for the last several years in fact. Every mission you've ever done and ever target you've eliminated. We could use someone of you _talents_ in our group," said Vandal calmly.

"And the nuke?" Kitsune asked, pulled Ra's back over the edge before roughly throwing him to the ground, never breaking eye contact with Vandal.

"A simple ploy, a way to see if you are really willing to risk your life on a mission. We had to be sure you wouldn't flee in the face of our enemies."

"You keep saying "we". I made it very clear that I wasn't joining the League of Shadows and I don't work for free."

"If it's money, I have plenty, and we aren't the League of Shadows. We are something far _more,_" Vandal said proudly as a glowing red portal opened just behind the thousand year old man.

"Come, let me give you a tour and then you can make your decision."

"Well, as the old saying goes. It's a capital mistake to theorize before one has data. Insensibly one begins to twist facts to suit theories, instead of theories to suit facts." Kitsune quoted as he stepped towards the portal, Vandal placing his hand on Kitsune's shoulder, a smile playing on his lips.

"Sherlock Holmes, my favorite," Vandal commented.

"Then perhaps this one would suit you more. I'm not a psychopath, I'm a fully functioning sociopath. Do your research,"

* * *

**Well here is chapter two, and I'd say this story is progressing a lot more realistically than the last one. So drop a review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: To Kill or not to Kill?**

"_You just don't seem to get it. I don't care about the big picture, I don't care what those supervillains do, and I really don't care about what you think of me. Get one thing through that thick skull of yours, I only care about two things in this world. First is those people I consider close to me and second is that people keep their word. Don't like it, then you can shove the costume up your ass and dance around like a headless chicken_

_- Kitsune to Batman_

* * *

It had been one week since Naruto was invited to join Vandal Savage's little group, and that means one week of background checks. They wanted to make sure he wasn't a spy being sent in by the Justice League or someone who could compromise their operations. So that meant he was a _guest_ at Ra's al Ghul's house of pajama wearing ninjas. Not that he didn't appreciate the hospitality, it's just that Ra's ordered his slaves to watch Naruto's every move. Although, there was one of them that did manage to catch his eye, but not in a sexual way.

The person was clearly female, she wore a grinning Cheshire mask, a torn green kimono, had two Sai strapped to her waist, and was almost always watching him, even when he went to bathe himself. Now, as for the reason she caught the blond mercenary's eye, her build was frighteningly familiar to Paula's when she was younger, and her eyes we almost the same color, but that wasn't enough to go on.

If this really was Jade, then Naruto would need to get her mask off, which wouldn't be as simple as just asking her. This meant either instigating a fight or challenging her to a spar, which Ra's would use to try and convert him to the League of Shadows.

He could always make a bet with the old man, yes that just might work out to his advantage. No, he's on a job and he doesn't mix his civilian life with his mercenary life, no matter how much he would gain from it. So walking out into the training yard, which was filled with, at least, fifty Shadow members, Kitsune stood in front of a large bolder, instead of a traditional training dummy. Even with his back turned, he could feel Ra's staring at him from the high balcony, his gaze memorizing everything that Kitsune did, as if it would somehow give him an advantage.

'To damn warm for this thing,' Kitsune thought to himself as he removed his cloak, showing he wore no shirt underneath but instead a pair of elbow length black opera gloves. What really caught Ra's attention was the strange tattoo on Kitsune's back, which he could barely make it. From such a far distance, it looked like a strange tree with nine beasts surrounding it. Could this have some significance with Kitsune's secret past, or could it just be nothing.

"Cheshire, why don't you go down there and entertain our guest?" asked Ra's as the cat mask wearing Shadow leapt down to the training ground and casually made her way over to Kitsune, who had begun hitting the large rock over and over, actually forming cracks in the hard surface.

"Can I help you?" asked Kitsune, punching the bolder a little harder than he ment to, which caused a chunk of it to fall off, feeling Cheshire's eyes on his back.

"Oh no, I'm just enjoying the show, don't mind me," the Shadow flirted, causing Naruto to pause mid punch and turn around to face her.

"Can you talk and dance?" challenged Kitsune, motioning over the the sparring ring that was in the middle of the courtyard, earning a chuckle from the woman.

"Can you keep up?" Cheshire challenged back, making the first move towards the ring, glancing up at the smiling Ra's al Ghul, and even catching the attention of the other training Shadows.

Just like with any other target, Kitsune watched every one of Cheshire's moves, from how she walked to how much she even breathed. Just like with anyone else trained in stealth, Cheshire walked softly, kept a safe distance from an opponent, and was tense but also loose at the same time. The two Sai on her belt suggested that she was mainly experienced with close range weapons and getting in close to her target. Her limber body also suggested that she was extremely flexible and would spend most of the time dodging attacks instead of meeting them head on. He would have to hold back the majority of his power, lest he cause permanent harm. Kitsune would also have to keep in mind that he's not fighting to kill, so that meant making sure not to cut too deeply.

"Would you like a weapon? I wouldn't want you to say it wasn't a fair fight when you wind up on your back," if Kitsune was anyone else then he might have felt irritated at Cheshire's remark, but luckily he's spent the majority of his life learning to control his once explosive temper.

"I brought my own," with that said, Kitsune formed a Gudodama and transformed into in a simple staff.

"Oh, not compensating for anything are you?"

"Do you always talk this much?" asked Kitsune, taking a normal stance with his black staff held at an angle behind his back and his free hand giving the universal "bring it" sign.

"Sheesh, straight to business then. Ok lets dance," the cat mask wearing assassin said all too happily, pulling out both her Sai and holding them in a defensive grip, with the blades running along her forearms.

Despite her grip on her Sai, Cheshire was the first to attack, lunging at Kitsune while flipping her right Sai into an offensive grip. Smacking the one Sai to the side with relative ease, Kitsune quickly brought twirled around, on the balls of his feet, and blocked the second Sai with the back end of his staff. Using his momentarily blind side against him, Cheshire flipped her right Sai into a reverse grip and brought it frighteningly close to the major artery right under Kitsune's arm. The only thing that managed to save him was quickly enhancing his speed and rolling away from the, clearly well trained, assassin.

"Not bad," Kitsune praised, getting back to his feet before seemingly breaking his staff in two, giving him now two sticks in each hand.

"Aw, keep that up and you just might make me blush," despite her teasing tone, Cheshire could still feel her right arm shaking from when Kitsune knocked her Sai off target, which had nearly caused her blade to crack.

The next few moments were both amazing and terrifying for the spectators watching the fight. The speed in which Kitsune swung his two sticks was rather frightening, even if Cheshire was evading them using her extreme flexibility and smaller form. Then, when swinging right for her mask, one of his sticks shifted into a wakizashi and nearly cut the mask in half had Cheshire not leaned back far enough for the blade to only leave a little scratch.

"You know (dodge) those little toys you have (flip) are making this rather unfair," said Cheshire before she managed to dive under one of Kitsune's swings and leave a small cut on his well toned stomach, while stopping behind him in a defensive stance, ready for any counterattack he may dish out.

"No weapons then?" Kitsune asked, earning a shrug from his opponent before she threw her weapons out of the arena, followed by Kitsune allowing his to fade away.

With both masked fighters slipping into their own fighting stances, Ra's couldn't be more pleased at how one of his top Shadows was faring against Kitsune. It just goes to show you, if you train hard enough then nothing is out of your grasp. Back down below, Cheshire and Naruto already broke from their stances and began an impressive display of hand-to-hand combat.

Even going at a slightly above human speed, Kitsune was still impressed with Cheshire's reaction time and quick thing, since he had only managed to land a few grazing hits on her. Cheshire, who hadn't had this much of a challenge in a long time, was wondering how Kitsune was still going! It was almost like fighting and damn machine.

Diverting one of Kitsune's fist into the stone ground, which cracked under the power, the female assassin wrapped her legs around his neck, used her hands and arms to balance herself on the ground, before literally flipping Kitsune over onto his back, making her sit literally on the upper portion of his torso. Despite where his face currently was, which would be any man's dream, Kitsune kept his head in the game and reacted accordingly. Reaching up for the back of her kimono, Kitsune literally flipped Cheshire down to the ground in front of him, before he thrust his legs up and flipped back to his feet.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages," Cheshire laughed, despite how sore her body was, as she got back to her feet.

"You're very skilled for someone so young, but how well do you adapt to different fighting conditions?" asked Kitsune as he jumped out of the arena and landed on top of one of the training dummies, balancing on it's head while forming a spear in his right hand.

"Challenge accepted," taking off at a sprint, Cheshire grabbed both of her Sai, sheathing them in her belt before leaping onto the closest dummy, taking a sword from one of the other Shadows in mid flight.

Since Cheshire was in range of his spear, Kitsune began to thrust it at her, gaining speed with each thrust. Even being confined to a single dummy, Cheshire was proving to be able to keep her balance in even these types of situations, especially with the many different angles she was being forced to bed in order to avoid Kitsune's spear. Needing to get out of Kitsune's range, if just to catch her breath, Cheshire took a chance and jumped to the dummy right behind her, just before the tip of Kitsune's spear destroyed where she was just standing.

"Getting tired?" Kitsune questioned, raising an eyebrow under his mask while he used his spear to lean against, having stabbed it into the ground right next to the dummy he was standing on.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm just getting warmed up," truth be told, Cheshire was getting tired, if her burning lungs were anything to go by.

"Kitsune, a meeting has been called, I believe you can hold off the conclusion of this little show until it's over," said Ra's from up above them, drawing both masked fighters attention, and boy was Cheshire grateful.

"Damn, and it was just getting good," said Kitsune as he casually jumped from dummy to dummy until he was back over to where he left his cloak.

Picking up the dark covered piece of clothing, Kitsune allowed his spear to fade before walking back past everyone else, heading towards the stairs. Kitsune only seemed to pause when he was right next to Cheshire, who was rubbing the bruises she gained during their _friendly_ spar. The fox masked mercenary knew that nothing was broken, but she should let her body rest and recover before she practices again. So, reaching inside his cloak pocket, Kitsune pulled out a small tube of white ointment.

"Place this on your bruises and get a full nights rest," was all he said before continuing up the stairs and back into the League of Shadows main base, leaving a grinning Cheshire.

"With the workout you just gave me, I'm going to sleep like a damn baby," Cheshire said to herself as she began the painful trip back to her private room, leaving the other Shadows to get back to their training, or just pick up the mess that the two fighters created.

Inside Ra's private study, which had far more technology than any other room in the entire base, Kitsune stood in front of the founding members of The Light. After a week of having to stay in this place, they had better have come to a conclusion or he was simply going to leave. Personally, Kitsune didn't care if he got the job or not, even though it would pay more than any of his past jobs, but being forced to wait was always a pain.

"Ah Kitsune, I hope you stay at the League of Shadows base has been enough to keep you entertained," said Vandal, as polite and ugly as ever.

"I've managed Mr. Moriarty," Naruto joked, having given Vandal the name of Sherlock Holmes's greatest enemies name, which the old man took as a compliment.

"I'm pleased to hear that, now on to business. After much discussion and reviewing of your reputation, we of The Light wish to give you a seat at the table, so to speak," said Vandal as Ra's entered the room with a briefcase.

"And what would this entail?" Kitsune questioned, not wanting to get into anything stupid, especially if the odds were too high for his liking, not to say he still wouldn't do it if he was interested.

"Normally you would be nothing more than hired muscle, but I personally believe that your true skills would be wasted in such a lowly position. Because of this believe, I wish to make you the eighth member of this council of ours, giving you a voice in the larger picture of our operations. So, what do you say?" asked the founder of The Light while all the other members stared at him, waiting for his response.

"Hm, normally this sort of thing isn't really my type of gig, but I'm interested enough to give it a shot. In other words, when do I start?" asked the fox masked man, folding his arms across his chest while a much wider smile formed on Vandal's lips.

"Right now."

Several hours later, Kitsune and Ra's exited the private study and anyone could notice the grin on the League of Shadows leader. He may have to work alongside Kitsune, instead of having the mercenary work _for_ him, but this was still a chance to learn more about him. In fact, Ra's was beginning to think that Kitsune could be more suited to take over the League of Shadows that the ever famous Batman, although the mercenary lack the same drive that Ra's possessed, but that could be changed with time.

"I'm leaving now," was all Kitsune said before he began the short trip to the front door, only for Ra's to place his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Before you leave, I would like one of my Shadows to accompany you, as a show of good faith," said Ra's, but Kitsune didn't really want to have to babysit some wannabe ninja.

"From one professional killer to another, I don't want to drag around one of your drone like minions all the time," Kitsune stated bluntly, only to turn around and be faced with the familiar form of Cheshire, who wasn't resting like she should be doing.

"Oh I don't know, I think she can keep up with you," Ra's chuckled before turning around and walking away, his cape somehow blowing when there was no wind.

'How the fuck does he do that?'

"I'm not going to drag you around, if you can't keep up then don't step up," was all Kitsune said but Cheshire didn't back down.

"As I recall, you landed on your back before I did," Cheshire shot back, picking up a bag full of her things, which were very few in number, never knowing the smirk that formed on Kitsune's face, under his mask.

"Alright then, hold your breath," that was all the warning Cheshire got before Kitsune placed his hand on her shoulder and they both vanished in a golden light.

(Next day 7:00 A.M.)

Waking up slightly later than he would have liked, Naruto glanced around and wondered why the hell he was on the damn floor. Then he remembered who he had allowed to rest in his bed and had to rub his head in irritation, knowing that this was going to mess with his daily scedual, not to mention what Rose would do when she found out. Wait a moment, Rose was supposed to come by today at seven in the morning...SHIT!

"Hey there handsome."

* * *

**Well I'd say I've gotten better at writing fight scenes than the first go at this story. So drop a review with any ideas you may have or just to say what you thought of this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Team**

"_I hate sidekicks like you three, thinking you can take on the big boys just because your mentors can. If I didn't think it was so funny I would just put you out of your misery before some sick fuck, like the Joker, does it in some painful way. In fact, you three should just quit while you're ahead and live normal lives, before you end up dead."_

_- Naruto too Young Justice_

* * *

"Hey there handsome," Rose purred into Naruto's ear while straddling his waist while her favorite blade traced the whisker like marks on Naruto's cheek.

If Naruto was surprised by this he didn't let it show, in fact he just allowed Rose to do as she pleased. Ironically enough, Rose actually hated when Naruto let her do whatever she wanted to him, mainly because it took away the thrill of fighting him. She wanted him to resist her just so that, when she finally did overpower him, her victory could be all the sweeter. Naruto used this simply fact to make Rose irritated enough to simply let it go so they could move on with their day.

"You've been gone for such a _long_ time and I was beginning to think that you didn't like me anymore," the one eyed woman purred, placing just enough pressure on the blade to pierce Naruto's skin and draw a very thin amount of his blood.

"Get off me Rose," Naruto ordered, not even so much as blinking when Rose cut his cheek, and he wasn't really in the mood for her games, even if waiting them out was always easier than fighting her.

Rose didn't even so much as budge when Naruto told her to get off of him. In fact, she instead leaned down and captured his lips, literally forcing her tongue down his throat. This little kiss lasted for all of two seconds before the young woman was suddenly thrown off of Naruto and up against the far wall. Rose watched Naruto slowly stand up and shivered when she saw that dangerous look in his eyes, the same look he had when hunting down one of their many targets, also the same look she received when she first fought him.

"Finally...some attention," Ms. Wilson chuckled, earning a confused look from Naruto before she suddenly ran at him, fully intent on tackling him back to the ground, only the find herself back on the ground with Naruto pinning her there.

"You've been drinking again," it wasn't a question but a statement, Naruto could smell it on her breath and the way her one eye was glazed over.

"I don't know what you're talking about handsome," she said innocently but Naruto simply got off of her, leaving Rose there on the floor, before walking back to take a shower.

Whenever Rose got drunk, she always tried either seducing him or slitting his throat, sometimes both. It was common of the blond to wake up with that one eyed beauty sleeping next to him, having snuck in after he was already asleep. If he didn't have other things that needed to be taken care of, the Naruto might actually care that Rose is obsessed with him, but he couldn't worry about such small things. Letting the amazing warm water sooth his sore muscles, since sleeping on the ground was a real bitch, Naruto found himself thinking about what his new job would fully entail.

Vandal told him that his new position was that of information gathering and hunting down targets to powerful form Ra's little group. This meant targets that would put up a much bigger fight than normal humans and that he may have to start building his own team to do it, considering the fact that he couldn't be everywhere at once. This would have a very predictable effect on Rose, considering how possessive she was of him and the last thing he needed was for her to start killing possible recruits off. If all else fails, he'll make Rose leave, since the mission comes before everything else.

After finishing his shower, Naruto walked back into the main room and sat down at his overly large computer before putting a normal disk into it. Seconds later, the screen was filled up with the familiar members of The Light. This was to be his first official meeting with them as one of the main members. Glancing over each one of them a second time, Naruto believed he would either profit from this arrangement or become a wanted man, not that he wasn't already.

"Kitsune, glad you could make it, we were just discussing what we should do concerning a recent fire at one of our buildings," said Vandal while Naruto leaned back in his chair.

"I take it there's more to this building than the public knows?" asked Kitsune.

"Indeed, this site is currently being used to house and condition project Kr, an almost direct clone of Superman himself. Sadly, it seems that the fire has drawn some unnecessary attention, mainly three young sidekicks. The lead scientist there has them detained at the moment and is awaiting our decision on what to do with them," explained Lex Luthor, who was sitting comfortably in his tower.

"It would be a grave error to challenge the Justice League so early in our planning stage. Perhaps it would be best to simply erase their memory," suggested the Brain in his usual metallic and emotionless voice, if you could call it that.

"That plan is also doomed to fail, leaving gaps in memory will make them question what happened to them. Moreover, if we've learned anything from facing the league, it's that they will investigate till their are satisfied with the answer," Ra's countered while Kitsune leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk.

"Record also shows that, if given enough time, these heroes also have a tendency to escape. So, to make sure this doesn't happen without us wanting it to, Cheshire, Ravager, and myself will go to this place and watch them. If they try to escape then I will simply eliminate them," Kitsune suggested, getting thoughtful looks from all the Light members.

"Hm, while it's not an ideal plan, Kitsune does have a point, and this will give us more time to formulate a proper plan," said Lex, placing his hands in front of his mouth, striking a thinking face.

"Agreed," all the other members said at once before Naruto cut the connection and left to get geared up. When he walked into the armory, Naruto wasn't the least bit surprised to see both Rose and Cheshire already putting their gear on. Rose just always seemed to know when they had a job to do and Cheshire was an assassin for the League of Shadows, nuf said.

"So, what's the mission?" asked Ravager, feeling much more sober than she did when waking up Naruto.

"It seems that three sidekicks were captured, our job is to make sure they stay that way until the council figures out what to do with them. Our secondary objective is to make sure that the clone of Superman doesn't fall into their hands. However, we won't engage the League itself under any circumstances," said Naruto, shooting a look over at Rose, who was pretending to clean one of her swords.

"Fine! You make it sound like I always do something as stupid as that," Ravager growled, sheathing her sword before crossing her arms.

"You would if you thought you could get a nice fight out of it. I know how you think Rose," Naruto grumbled before grabbing both girls by the shoulder and vanishing in a flash of light. When they landed, Cheshire fell to her knees and tried to keep her stomach from emptying itself on the ground, or worse, inside her mask.

"Aw what's wrong, poor little kitty can't stand a little instant teleportation?" Ravager teased, getting a glare from Cheshire.

"Enough, we still have to get inside and asses the current situation," said Naruto, before making his way over to the building, followed by his two companions. Once inside, they found the elevator and made their way down to one of the many lower floors, stopping on the research level, where the head scientist would be located.

Kitsune discovered that the further down they went, the more life signatures he could feel around him, which weren't even close to being human. By the time that the elevator finally stopped, the masked mercenary could feel well over a hundred individual life forms. So this is what the council meant when they said Cadmus was far more important than just your average science building. If they could create new forms of life, which apparently they could, then cloning an alien should be rather easy for them to accomplish.

"OK, and now I've finally seen everything," Ravager commenting, poking one of the strange bubbles that was attached to the organic covered wall.

"Oh yea, just touch some strange thing you found growing on a wall, really smart princess," said Cheshire, rolling her eyes under her mask while Ravager sent a single eyed glare at her.

Ignoring the two women behind him, Kitsune focused on the young man currently standing in front of him. If his outfit was anything to go by then this was Project Kr, fresh out of his little tube and out to see the world. If the information that Luthor gave him was anything to go by then this wasn't an exact clone of the Man of Steel. No, this boy had a bit of Luthor's own DNA inside of him to keep him from going insane, although they believed it would also restrict some of his powers.

"Project Kr I presume?" asked Kitsune, only receiving a blink as any form of answer.

"Take me to Dr. Desmond," Kitsune ordered before the young man turned around and walked back into the main lab, with Kitsune and the two women following.

"Enough you two," Kitsune suddenly said, drawing the attention of both female killers.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"I can _feel_ the two of you glaring at each other," the masked blond growled just before a set of large doors opened, leading to the conference room. Standing in the middle of several computer screens was Dr. Desmond himself and he looked rather nervous when talking to the hidden council members.

"Ah Kitsune, you arrived faster than we thought you would," said one of the faceless figures, their voice hidden to keep their true identities a complete mystery.

"I move quickly, have you reached a decision as to what we should do?" asked Kitsune, motioning for Ravager and Cheshire to remain in the shadows, just out of Desmond's view.

"Indeed, we've decided to clone them and destroy the originals. Dr. Desmond, we believe that you have word to do," said another one of the members, nearly making Desmond jump out of his skin.

"O-Of course," the scientist whimpered before making a hasty retreat out of the lab.

"What is the real plan then?" Kitsune questioned.

"A long-term field test of the weapons capabilities. We will allow the sidekicks to escape with the Superboy and monitor his progress. However, any tracking devices would be easily detected, so we will require something that can't be found."

"And the odds that he will join the heroes?"

"It's mentality is that of either rage or no emotion at all. There is a "Safe word" to deactivate the weapon when we wish to retrieve it, then we can simply wipe its memories. Your job is to eliminate Dr. Desmond the moment he does something to interfere with the projects escape. His usefulness has run out and we can't have him starting his research elsewhere," said a _slightly_ more feminine voice than the others.

"Why not simply wipe his memories?" asked Kitsune, glancing over at Ravager, who was admiring her sword in the shadows. Although, the mention of killing someone had lit a the _fire_ of desire in her eyes, like she couldn't wait to get started. Perhaps he should have her sent to a psychiatrist or something.

"Because death is a more permanent solution to the problem at hand."

"Noted,"

* * *

**Review and give ideas if you have any.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Joy of Killing**

"_Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it one way or the other."_

_- Naruto_

* * *

Kitsune currently found himself casually sitting in one of the many office chairs that were located in the underground lab. It had taken the better part of the day for Dr. Desmond to set up the cloning tanks, which needed to be prepared before they could even take a sample of the sidekick's blood. Ravager and Cheshire had taken it upon themselves to explore the underground lab, although Kitsune ordered them to avoid the clone, since he didn't quite trust the creation of science just yet.

It was only when the annoyingly loud alarms sounded that Kitsune allowed a small smile to from under his mask. The area where the sidekicks were being held was just wrecked by the Superboy, who had taken it upon himself to actually free them. In fact, the four of them were currently ripping they way through a group of weird creatures that Kitsune had never seen before.

"Is it time to finally play my favorite game?" asked Ravager, leaning up against the wall, almost like she was there the entire time, while Cheshire walked out from the shadows.

"Yea, lets play," with that said, the masked man calmly walked out of the room, a black sword forming in his hand, while Ravager pulled out her broadsword and Cheshire her two sai.

Casually walking down the hallway, which had gone from normal looking to alien before they even rounded the first corner, the trio of killers began to slaughter any creature that got in their way. Their mission was simply, eliminate Desmond and every single one of his creations, aside from the Superboy of course. All of his data was backed up and had already been sent to another site, courtesy of Cheshire herself, and that just left cleanup.

Now when someone is suddenly attacked it takes a few seconds for their mind to catch up, and that was just enough of an opening for a blade to be driven through their hearts. In Kitsune's case, he dispatched four of them in the time it took for their minds to catch up with what they were seeing, not that it mattered. Then, what ever one of the creatures slipped through Naruto's slaughter were killed by either Cheshire or Ravager. Glancing behind him, Naruto was pleasantly surprised to see both deadly females actually working together to kill these creatures.

"Come on, is that they best you can do?!" Ravager yelled gleefully while her sword sliced a creature in half from head to toe.

"Enjoying yourself a little much?" asked Cheshire, most of her upper body almost completely covered in the blood of her victims, while stabbing her sai through a creature's mouth and up into it's brain.

"Hell yea, I live for moments like these, when I can bathe in the blood of my enemies!" Ravager yelled again before literally crushing a creature's head under her boot, proving that the chemical enhancements her father forced her to go through really did have a use after all, the asshole.

"Is she OK?" Cheshire asked Kitsune while said masked man kicked a creature into one of the walls with enough force to kill it instantly.

"From a normal point of view, no. From our point of view, it's Christmas to her right now," Kitsune responded, watched Ravager have her fun.

Cheshire watched in mild horror and fascination as Ravager pulled out her knife and literally carved on of the creature's eyes right out of its face before admiring it, then she crushed it in her hand and put the beat out of its misery. She then turned to find Kitsune had shifted his sword into a spear and had three of the little monsters hoisted up in the air. Then, as if on some silent command, several foot long spikes erupted on the stick of the spear, filling the monsters full of holes before reverting back to normal. Truth be told Cheshire had always been one for the quick and clean kill, having never seen gore on this level before

"What's wrong kitty cat, to messy for ya?" asked Ravager, walking up next to Cheshire with her sword resting lightly on her shoulder and her free hand resting on her hip.

"No, I just normally don't make such a mess, I'm taught to not leave any traces behind and making such a mess would be rather counterproductive," said Cheshire with a little bite in her tone, before they both heard a loud roar from further down the hall, which was now tall enough to fit something large. Even Kitsune himself turned to look at what created that noise, only to find one massive group of ceiling high creatures coming at them.

"Mine!" Ravager yelled, charging right past Naruto and at the massive creatures.

What she didn't expect was for the creature to suddenly catch her when she jumped at it, now it was glaring at her. What happened next was a real shocker for Cheshire because one moment Kitsune was standing just a few feet in front of her and the next he was on the massive creatures head with a scythe of all things. In one fluid swing, the creatures head was rolling on the ground and the body fell limp to the ground, allowing Ravager to wiggle her way out of the now lifeless hand.

"Hey, no fair, that one was mine!" Ravager yelled at Kitsune while the blond just rolled his eyes under his mask.

"Then keep up, unless you finally accept that I will always be better than you," Kitsune said rather dismissively before simply turning around and charging the trolls, for lack of better words.

Ravager growled lowly in her throat before noticing that Cheshire had also ran past her, pulling out her own sword to fight the large monstrosities. Then, just like a switch being flicked in her head, Ravager saw another rival in Cheshire. With a grin now back on her face, the one eyed beauty charged forward once more, determined not to fall behind. It was amazing how well the three killers could play to each other's strengths and protect their weaknesses, not that they had many. For instance, Kitsune would use sudden bursts of strength to throw the girls at the massive trolls, allowing them to clear the area much quick, while Kitsune would keep them distracted by throwing spear after spear at them.

Soon enough, the entire mob of large monstrous trolls were all dead, their body pieces littering the hall and the smell of death was heavy in the air. Kitsune himself was sitting on a pile of three trolls with their strange colored blood soaking his cloak and staining his masking, giving him a rather frightening look. Cheshire was busy wiping the blood off her sword and sai, ignoring her own blood soaked cloths, even if she would need a shower later. As for Ravager, the little she-devil was literally hacking a troll into pieces while it was still alive, a manic grin stretched across her face.

"Ravager, save your energy for Desmond, I have a feeling he won't be as easy to kill as we think," said Kitsune, casually getting off his throne of bodies and walking towards Ravager, who turned and faced him with the same crazy smile that nearly ripped her face in half.

"Let him fight back then, I'll enjoy crushing him beneath my boot!" Ravager declared pressing herself up against Naruto's chest, as close as she possibly could, before leaning up and kissing his blood covered mask.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Cheshire whispered just loud enough for the two in front of her to hear, but Ravager just laughed a rather insane laugh.

"Come on kitty cat, don't tell me you've never felt the rush of bashing your enemy's head in with a blunt object before, or even skinning some poor bastard alive before feeding him to a pack of hungry dogs?" now Cheshire really did feel like she was going to be sick, there was something _deeply_ wrong with this white haired, one eyed, killer.

"We should keep moving, the longer that Desmond is alive then the harder it will be to take him out, especially if he runs into those sidekicks. Then, if the League members show up we will have almost no chance of taking him out. We _won't_ let that happen," said Kitsune his scythe vanishing into nothing while Ravager seemed to return to normal and Cheshire just nodded in approval.

As they ran along the hallways, finding several more beaten monsters, although they weren't dead, Naruto began placing several pieces of paper on each support beam that they came across. When they arrived at the elevator, which had been forcefully ripped open, now doubt by the Superboy, Kitsune grabbed onto both girls before literally jumping up the walls till they reached a few floors below the main floor. The masked man left Cheshire and Ravager there for a moment while he wrapped several strangely marked pieces of paper into a large ball before simply throwing it down the elevator shaft. Neither of the girls know where he was pulling these pieces of paper from, or what they were meant for, but they had more important things to worry about, mainly the inhuman roar the echoed down the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" asked Cheshire, looking to Kitsune for an answer.

"Our target most likely, the energy he is putting off isn't human nor is it like those creature we fought before. Ravager, Desmond his now your target, kill him with _extreme_, prejudice," Naruto ordered and, like the switch had been flipped, Ravager the insane was back and ready to have some more fun.

"Have I ever told you how much I loved you?" asked the one eyed killer before taking off like a bat out of hell, her broadsword drawn before she even rounded the corner.

"Is she normally like this?" asked Cheshire while the two masked agents of The Light began to casually walk towards where their third member had just ran off to.

"It depends really. Normally she just wants to flirt with me or try to kill me in imaginative ways. When she gets like this it means she either has too much pent up energy or has too much sexual stress pent up. Personally I hope its just pent up energy and not sexual stress," said Kitsune.

"I'm almost afraid to ask...why the first and not the second?"

"Because I'm the main target of her fantasies and she can get rather violent when I don't _comply_ with her desires. Since we live at practically the same place she tends to sneak into my room and it's rather bothersome to wake up while she's trying to strip me," Cheshire couldn't understand how Kitsune could be so casual about someone as clearly crazy as Ravager.

"So let me get this straight, you pass up sex and a chance at avoiding that girls rather because?" asked Cheshire while they rounded a corner and the sounds of fighting grew louder.

"Fun."

(With Ravager a few minutes ago)

Ever since Ravager's dear daddy, Slade Wilson, injected her with a modified version of the drug he was injected with, Ravager has felt like her mind was about to break each passing second. When she was fighting or moving she could focus but just sitting around made her restless, it made her want to rip someone's head off with her bare hands. Each and every person she ever went up against died in some way or another, all accept Kitsune himself. Now, because of her insanity, she both loved and hated that masked bastard. She knew that, deep down, he could be just as bloodthirsty and crazy as she was. Now here she was, let off her leash Kitsune put her on to make sure she didn't do anything stupid, and she couldn't love him more.

Now here she was, charging down the hall at a massive blue monstrosity that had once been Dr. Desmond, her blade drawn and pleading to be bathed in the blood of her enemies. Ravager's lone eye narrowed on the beast's turned back, since it was focusing on the sidekicks instead of Ravager herself, and so she pushed herself to run even faster. Once in range, the one eyed killer leapt into the air and slashed the blue monstrosity right across the back, before flipping right over it's head and landing between it and the heroes.

"Who is she?" the very well known sidekick, named Robin, asked the four other teenage males.

"Better run along kiddies, this is about to go from PG-13 to Unrated faster than you can blink," Ravager said rather savagely before rolling out of the way of one of the beasts attempts at smashing her.

"Well, looks like she can handle herself, lets bale," said Kidflash before taking off down the hallway, followed by his friends and the Superboy.

"Heh, pussies," Rose laughed to herself flipping off a wall just before the beast's massive fist could crush her into it.

Ravager, through the red haze of her bloodlust, knew that her smaller and faster form would prevail against this creature's large bulky body in such a tight space. Every time the monster would swing at her, she would either go over it or under it, leaving a shallow slash across each arm every time. Already the creature's injuries seemed to heal all on their own and its berserk state made it so that it didn't even so much as slow down. Most people would find this fight unwinnable, Ravager saw just one more obstacle to overcome in her quest to finally beat Kitsune. Landing behind the monster again, Ravager drew her long knife and quickly ran up it's back, making sure to grab hold of its neck for support, before plunging the dagger into its left eye.

"Give me your eye!" Ravager yelled in complete and utter happiness as she slowly began to carve out the eye glowing red eye while the abnormal skinned demon thrashed about in pain, attempting to shake its attacker off.

Once the area around the eye had been carved, and after nearly being crushed between the monster and a stone wall, Ravager sheathed her knife, raised her gloved hand, and literally ripped the demonic eye right out. While the creature fell to it's knees holding the area where its eye had once been, Ravager held up the eye in her blood covered hand and let out a war cry. Unknown to her, Kitsune and Cheshire had just rounded the corner and were content with just watching the show, since Kitsune did say that Ravager to take on the monster on her own.

Caught up in her own small victory, the one eyed beauty didn't notice the primal growl that the creature let out or the hand that shot back, grabbed her, and sent her flying down the hallway. Slowly getting up, while coughing up a bit of blood from her mouth, Ravager saw that her sword saw now being held by the one eyed demon, which was charging at her again in an angry berserk. Ravager quickly pulled out her own knife, already feeling her injuries begin to mend themselves, before taking off at the monster.

"Die you little shit!" roared Ravager, sliding down to her knees, just as her own sword was about to slice her in half.

While she was sliding under the monster, Ravager cut a deep gash in it's leg artery, spraying blue blood all over her. Once she was behind the now bleeding monster, Rose got back to her feet, turned around, and ran at it, fully intent on bleeding it to death. The demon's sudden backhand wasn't expected though and it was with enough force to rip her orange and navy blue mask right off her face, while also sending her sliding back by Kitsune.

"Want some help?" asked Kitsune, leaning up against the wall while the unmasked Ravager slowly got to her feet.

"Fuck you, this one is _mine_!" say what you want about doing the same thing over and over, but Ravager still charged the monster.

This time, when the one eyed demon swung at her, Rose jumped up one its arm and ran up it. With superhuman strength, Ravager's foot connected with the beast's face, snapping it back with enough force to make it fall on its back, dazed by the look on its face. Ravager roughly took her sword back from it's loose hands, sheathing her knife once more, before stabbing the sword down into its exposed chest. Now normally someone would aim for the beast's heart but Rose aimed right next to its heart and literally began to carve its chest open, carving a large slit in it's chest.

"Now I'm going to take your deformed heart!" declared Rose, forcing her hand through the slit she made in its chest, making the creature howl in pain, before searching around for something.

By the grin that formed on her face, Rose found what she was looking for and pulled with all of her strength. In a spray of blood and other bodily fluids, Ravager literally ripped the beast's heart right out of its chest, yet someone it was still alive from the tubes connected to its still beating heart. Giving one last war cry, she pulled the heart completely free, tubes and all, before crushing the heart with her bare hand, ending the beasts life.

"Damn that girl needs help," Cheshire whispered to herself, seeing the blood covered, not to mention panting, Rose Wilson suddenly stab her sword into the dead beast's other eye and into the stone floor on the other side of its head

"Ravager, time to go," said Kitsune, walking over to Ravager while placing his hand on Cheshire's shoulder.

"What about this place, it's still standing and the League will no doubt investigate it," said Cheshire while Ravager stood up and allowed Kitsune to place his other hand on her shoulder.

"That problem has already been taken care of," in a flash of light, all three blood covered killers were gone. Seconds later, all the pieces of paper that Kitsune had placed around suddenly started to burn. A few seconds after that they somehow exploded caving in the entire base and destroying all evidence of what Cadmus had been doing there.

(Back at Naruto's home/base)

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. It's hell trying to get dried blood out of my hair, especially since my hair is white," said Ravager, having just changed out of her uniform and now stood before them in nothing but her red undergarments, which used to be while.

"Agreed," said Cheshire, having also changed out of her uniform and taken off her mask, allowing Naruto to get a good look at her face.

"Want to join us Naruto, your shower is big enough for the three of us," teased Rose while Naruto just finished taking off his cloak and was now sending her his "look".

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait on the update but I couldn't seem to get this chapter right for me, with this one being the lesser of six evils. So leave a review and drop any ideas if you have them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Just Another Day**

"_What would you do, what would you sacrafice, to save those you love? Would you burn the world to ashes, and possibly yourself along with it?"_

_-?_

Waking up in his own bed the next morning, Naruto wasn't at all surprised to see Rose Wilson snuggled right up against him. Every time she slaughters large amounts of people in a short amount of time, Rose will become tame, for the most part, and simply want to rest up against Naruto. Personally, Naruto didn't know why she was like this, having never bothered to ask about her past, but figured it was much better than waking up while she was trying to cut out his eye or something. Now if Rose woke up in someone elses bed then her first reaction would be to slice their throat and properly dispose of the body, luckily Naruto prevented that from happening by keeping her away from other men.

With a low sigh, Naruto climbed out of his bed, leaving Rose there to snuggle into a pillow instead of Naruto himself, and simply walked out to the main room. Upon arriving in the main room, Naruto found Cheshire looking around in the kitchen for something. Speaking of Cheshire, the moment Naruto saw her without her mask on he knew who she really was. Cheshire was Really Jade Nguyen, Paula's long lost daughter. Jade almost looked like an exact copy of her mother with very little of her bastard father shown, aside from her somewhat cruel sense of humor. Plus, just like Paula, Jade was a beauty to look at.

With steps so silent that not even a mouse could be capable of copying, Naruto walked past Jade and over to one of the many cabinets. It was only when Naruto actually open the cabinet that Jade realized she wasn't alone, and her first instinct was to attack the person. Luckily for Naruto, his reflexes were beyond human and he simply caught her fist without even looking at her, since he had to find where he kept the bread.

"Morning," was all Naruto said while pulling out two slices of bread and throwing them in the toaster.

"You should wear a damn bell, I don't think that even Batman is that stealthy," said Jade, giving him a saucy grin while placing her hands on her hips, not caring for her lack of dress, since no one really cared in the League of Shadows.

"How quietly I walk is beside the point, you should get used to it, since you'll be working with me for the foreseeable future," Naruto responded, reaching into his fridge to pull out some milk and eggs, before also pulling out a pan from another drawer.

"Speaking of which, are we always going to shower together?" asked Jade, casually leaning on the counter while Naruto went to work making his own food, ignoring the sound of his own bedroom door opening from down the hall and the noticeable yawn that escaped Rose's mouth, just as she walked into the kitchen.

"This is my home so there is only one shower. It's up to you if you shower with Rose or myself, or you could just wait your own turn, I don't really care in the slightest," was Naruto's response as he began to mix the eggs into the pan and pour some milk onto it.

"Don't feel bad kitty cat, Mr. Grumpy here doesn't care about almost anything that isn't related to a mission. You could put him in a room off hot naked women just begging to rock his world and he wouldn't so much as blink before walking away. I honestly think he might be gay," Rose earned a slight glare from Naruto the moment she mention that last part, but Rose just stuck out her tongue at him.

"Really? So that would explain why he wasn't checking us out in the shower yesterday?" asked Jade, earning a grinning nod from Rose. Neither of them noticed how Naruto's grip on the pan handle tightened to the point that he nearly broke it off.

While the two girls continued to laugh and joke, usually at Naruto expense, the blond haired killer continued to cook his food, doing his best to ignore them. Maybe he should just prove to them that he wasn't gay, no that wasn't good enough. Naruto wanted to prove it to them but at the same time punish Rose for even saying that. Great, he had been reading too many of those books his godfather had written in his early years, and now it was finally catching up to him. Shaking his head, Naruto went back to fixing his food, but now he wasn't going to share.

Once he finished cooking his food, Naruto moved out to his large monitor and connected with the rest of the Light, as per their check in time. Kicking his feet up on his desk, Naruto waiting for the connection to go through and was pleased when it only took a few seconds.

"Ah, my friend, I see that yesterdays mission hasn't ruined your appetite," said Vandal Savage, who was the first one to appear on the monitor, followed by all of the others soon after.

"Dr. Desmond has been eliminated, all but the Superboy has been eliminated, and the base, along with the research there, won't fall into either the Justice League's hands or the governments," said Naruto, taking a bite of his food rather casually, not at all disturbed by what had happened the previous day.

"Yes, we saw the security footage before the facilities destruction. Tell me Kitsune, do you often enjoy killing in such a ruthless manner?" asked Luthor, leaning forward on his desk while Naruto paused mid bite.

"When I choose to fight someone I don't stop when they're just beaten and on the ground. I stop when they're either dead or too broken to ever even think about raising a finger against me again," said Naruto, his tone rather cold.

"On a side note, how well did the Blockbuster formula hold up against you and your team?" asked Ra's.

"Cheshire and myself didn't fight the monster, that privilege belonged to Ravager. However, she was able to kill the creature in an acceptable time limit, although with some damage to herself. The Blockbuster formula seems to make the subject a rampaging beast with no real way to control it. I suggest you refine it more or find some way to stabilize it before using it on your own men," Naruto theorized, while also thinking that he may have cooked his toast a little too much, since it tasted a little burnt.

"Noted, we'll have our other scientist continue where Dr. desmond left off. Until our next meeting we should be as discreet in our activities as possible," said Vandal before all the screens went dark and Naruto was left with an empty plate, not realizing that he had eaten that fast.

"Well would you look at that, it seems like we have the entire day to ourselves," Rose said happily, suddenly swinging around Naruto's chair before straddling his lap.

"I want the two of you to go get dressed and meet me in the training room, if we want to work more effectively then we have to get Cheshire caught up with you," said Naruto, trying to sit up but Rose just kept him pinned down to his chair, not even allowing him to move an inch.

"Oh no you don't, training can wait a day while we all take a nice relaxing break," Rose countered, poking him on his muscular chest, not even paying attention to Cheshire, who had moved over to the couch and simply sat down with a drink in her hands.

Cheshire watched in mild amusement, and fascination, as Naruto resisted the half naked beauty currently straddling his lap. From Rose's little display of messed up affection the other day, and how she was practically throwing herself at Naruto, Cheshire was beginning to think that Naruto really wasn't into women at all, which would be disappointing. She did however, noticed that Naruto's azure eyes gained a new look that was completely different than his usual cold or indifferent one.

"Really, because I was thinking that the two of us could do a more _intimate _exercise later," even Rose was shocked by what Naruto had just said, since he had _never_ said anything like that to her before.

"W-What?" Rose wasn't expecting Naruto to reach up behind her head and slowly pull her closer to him, only stopping when their lips were literally half an inch apart.

"It could be fun, my strength versus your flexibility. We could do it in my room, just the two of us, see who hold out longer," Naruto's tone had become like silk and his warm breath against Rose's lips was driving the one eyed girl crazy with anticipation, but she couldn't find it in herself to stop Naruto's teasing.

'Are they usually like this?' Cheshire asked herself, finding herself also anticipating what Naruto would do next, because it was clear that Rose was still a little brain dead.

"Or would you rather just do it right here, _right now_, and maybe let Cheshire have a little show? I could pin you up against the desk here and make you scream," Naruto's lips moved ever closer to Rose's, now just a hair away from touching, and said woman's only eye was half lidded.

Then, just when Rose thought Naruto was going to kiss her of her own free will, Naruto's phone went off. Without breaking eye contact with Rose, Naruto reached over and picked up his phone, hitting the talk button before bringing it up to his ear.

"Naruto speaking," this was his personal phone, not his work one, which he had no idea where it was at the moment.

"_Naruto, it's Paula, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for some tea today. Artemis is out with her friends and I could use the company, if you're not too busy,_" said Paula from the other end.

"Sure thing, I'll get dressed and be right over," Naruto's gaze was back to being indifferent as he stood up, placing Rose in his chair.

Naruto could see that dangerous glint in Rose's eye again, but he would deal with it later. Right now he had tea planned with Paula and it would be best not to be later. Even for a woman restrained to a wheelchair, Paula still had good aim with knives and Naruto didn't want to press his luck. So, without another word being said, Naruto simply walked back into his room, closed the door, and began to get dressed, unaware of the conversation that was taking place just outside his door.

"Well someone must be important," Cheshire commented offhandedly, taking a sip of her drink white Rose crossed her arms and narrowed her single eye dangerously at Naruto's door.

"There's only one person that he would blow everything else off for," Rose hissed to herself, still glaring at Naruto's door, trying to make it suddenly burst into flames, which it just might if she keeps it up any longer.

"Really, Mr. Not Give a Crap About Anything has a person like that?" asked Cheshire, trying to find a pleasant way to sit on the couch without spilling her drink all over her.

"Yea, blondy has known her since before he even met me. Apparently she's crippled or something and Naruto takes most if his cut to help keep her and her daughter under a roof. I wouldn't mind so much but just saying her name will make that bastard smile, while I work my ass off just to get him to even look at me for more than a minute," the one eyed assassin growled lowly while Cheshire chuckled over on the couch.

"Aw, is someone jealous princess? What's her name anyway?"

"Paula, I think, I've only ever met her once," the sound of a glass hitting the stone floor drew Rose's attention, just enough to see Cheshire vault over the couch and run to the room she had been using for the last couple days.

"Oi, don't just leave this shit on the ground!" Rose yelled, but it fell on deaf ears, mainly because she was the only one left in the room.

"Fine, leave me to clean up your shit, fucking butterfingers," with an angry grumble, Rose walked into the kitchen to get something to clean up Cheshire's mess.

Naruto walked back out of his room a few minutes later, dressed in casual clothes before turning to speak to Rose, "I'll be gone for a few hours, if there's a job then fill free to blow off some steam."

"Hey blondie, I'm coming with you!" Cheshire yelled, running out of her room wearing a green hoodie with her hair tied back in a ponytail, and a baseball cap on her head. Naruto just simply raised his eyebrow at her while noticing how uncomfortable she looked when not wearing her gear, much like all fighters did.

"Why?" Naruto seemed to draw out the word, like he was suspicious of something.

"Well I'm not staying cooped up in this place all day and I don't even know where this place is in the first place. So just drop me off where ever you end up and I can find my way from there," there was a tense undertone in Cheshire's voice that most would dismiss as her just being sassy, but Naruto knew that it wasn't.

In fact, that wasn't all Naruto knew by now, after only talking and fighting alongside the Cheshire cat masked assassin. Naruto knew that she was really Jade and that the only reason she was coming along was to see how Naruto himself knew her mother. It was also likely that she wished to check up on Artemis, her sister, even if it was from a distance.

"Alright, lets go," with that said, Naruto grabbed her shoulder and they were both gone in a yellow flash, leaving an irritated Rose who was both pissed at Naruto and also wanted to ride him for three days straight, even if it broke him.

(Gotham City)

When Naruto arrived in the shadows just outside Paula's apartment, he hadn't been expecting the police to be there, and he most certainly wasn't expecting their to be a hole in the wall of her home. Jade tried to move forward, attempting to act curious instead of nervous, but Naruto quickly pulled her back into the shadows, waiting for the police to disperse to ask the neighbors questions. With only one guard remaining, the both of them snuck into Paula's now almost destroyed apartment.

"What happened here?" asked Cheshire, seeing that the apartment looked completely trashed and there was another hole in the wall, but this one lead outside to a several story drop.

"No idea, and I thought you were going to do your own thing?" asked Naruto, making it seem as if he really didn't know who Jade really was, or that she was on the verge of panicking because Artemis could be caught up in the middle of all this.

"I'm curious about your friend," it was a lie, but she hid it well.

Walking into Paula's room, Naruto found that it had also been tossed, not to mention that their was a bloody knife laying on the ground right at the edge of the bed. Kneeling down, the blond haired assassin picked up the knife a recognized it as the one he gave Paula some time ago, for protection when she went out on her own. Glancing around, Naruto had a rather good idea of what happened here.

"It started in here. Paula looked to be about to change her clothes when the apparent explosion happened, no doubt startling her. There are imprints in the carpet when a small body was, meaning that she wasn't in her wheelchair. She grabbed the knife from it's hiding place on the edge of her bed and crawled back into bed, pretending the be asleep. From the way the door is broken, I'd say the intruder kicked it in and walked up to her," Naruto began, pointing the things out the Jade as he went, showing just how good his mind worked and how well tuned his eyes were at spotting every little detail.

"What happened next?" Jade was having a harder time concealing her worry.

"Who ever this person was they were heavy, maybe weighed down by armor if the boot impressions and the explosives are anything to go by. Anyway, when the got close it looks like Paula struck, fast and precise if the guy was wearing armor. She managed to cut him but it must have been shallow if the amount of blood was anything to go by. The guy was apparently stunned because Paula managed to crawl out here to the living room," Naruto pointed out the crawling marks as they went, but then he spotted something gleaming from under the couch, which would have been missed by the police.

"And then what?"

"And then he took her," said Naruto, reaching under the couch only to pull out a long foot long pole, looking over every inch of it.

"Who?" Jade asked, only for the pole to suddenly extend into a slender javelin and Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sportsmaster."


End file.
